Signs
by x l p e r f e c t l x
Summary: Monica and Chandler get married after knowing each other for 1 night. CnM story of course hehe
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is a new fic. Hope Yall like it. Monica and Chandler don't know each other. Monica knows Rachel, Phoebe, and Ross. Monica is Ross' sister, but she and Ross aren't that close they don't talk to each other that much. He sorta knows Rachel and Phoebe. Chandler knows Ross and Joey. Monica is a big chef. She owns like 4 resturaunts. Chandler is a big advertising president. The others do what they do. Except Phoebe is a very famous massuse. And Joey is famous. And umm Monica, Phoebe and Rachel go to Paris because Rachel has a fashion show and Monica has a food conference. Chandler goes to Paris cause he has a meeting. Yea. Ok here we go. O yea i don't own anyone in this fic. too bad.. hehe.  
  
"Monica you are insane! I can't believe you wanna fly coach. You're gonna be all alone!" Rachel said. They were in the airport waiting for the plane.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Jeez! I'm kinda tired of flying first class. besides. I forgot what flying coach was like.." Monica played with her Louis Vuitton bag straps.  
  
"Whatever. You're still crazy." Rachel flipped her hair.  
  
"You guys! shut up! Let's go they just called for us." Phoebe said walking.  
  
*  
  
Monica couldn't find her seat. "Hi ma'am where is this seat?" Monica asked a flight attendent and showed her the ticket.  
  
"Right there." the flight attendent pointed to a seat near the window.  
  
"Thanks" Monica smiled and walked towards that seat. There was a man that was sitting right next to it. He had dark hair and blue or green eyes. She couldn't tell from where she was. But he was hott. The man was on a laptop doing something. "Excuse me." Monica said as she got to her seat.  
  
"Sorry. But um.. haven't you ever learned the right way to get to your seat?" The man said smiling and looking up from his laptop.  
  
"Excuse me?" Monica smiled at him.  
  
"Well thats not the correct way to get to your seat."  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Well.. your not supposed to turn your butt to me.. your supposed to turn your but towards the seat."  
  
Monica smiled. "Ok.. that was confusing." Monica laughed. "So are you trying to say my crouch would be turned to you?"  
  
"Yes." Chandler laughed. "See thats what your supposed to do in theaters. When you walk your butt is well not supposed to be in the persons way.. you know. You have to knock the people on the head with your ass." Chandler smiled.  
  
Monica laughed. "Ok. I'll try to remember that next time."  
  
"I was just kidding.. even though its the truth. I'm Chandler by the way." Chandler held his hand out.  
  
"I'm Monica." Monica shook his hand. "So are you here alone?"  
  
"No. I'm actually here with some friends.. but they're in first class." Chandler smiled and continued to do whatever he did on his laptop.  
  
"Oh.. me too." Monica took out a magazine.  
  
"Really?" Chandler raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yea. My friend Rachel was like you're crazy." Monica laughed.  
  
"Yea my friends said that too. So why aren't you flying first class with you friends?" Chandler closed his laptop.  
  
"Well.. i don't really know.." Monica laughed. "Well i guess i fly first class all the time. Its.. i don't know.. i thought hey why not go back to coach. ya know?"  
  
"That's exactly why I'm flying coach." Chandler laughed. "So what do you do for a living? Are you like a princess of a country or something?"  
  
Monica laughed. "No. I wish. I'm a chef."  
  
"Really? Where?"  
  
"In Manhatten. I have 4 resturaunts. One in California, one in Long Island and the other 2 in Manhatten."  
  
"Wow. So you're pretty successful."  
  
"Yea.. i guess. How bout you?"  
  
"I'm the president of GreenMoos Advertising." Chandler smiled.  
  
"That's an interesting name for an advertising thing."  
  
"Yea.." Chandler laughed. "My friend Joey came up with it. So are you and your friends here on vacation?"  
  
"Yea.. sorta. I have a resturaunt thing and my friend Rachel has a fashion show. So yea.. i guess. We're here for a week. And well we're only working like 2 hours. You?"  
  
"Wow a week thats pretty cool me too. So is your friend Rachel like a model?"  
  
"No. She works for Ralph Lauren. But i think she could be one."  
  
"Ohh.. I have a meeting here. Maybe we can meet up sometimes. You know we could go out to dinner with our friends and hang out. Get to know each other better."  
  
"Yea. That would be cool.." Monica smiled and played with her magazine.  
  
*  
  
"Yea i see you. bye." Monica hung up her cell phone. Monica and Chandler were outside the airport waiting for their friends.  
  
Rachel, Phoebe and 2 other guys walked in their direction. "Hey Mon! Oh my goodness! Guess who was on our flight?!" Rachel squeeled.  
  
"Tom Cruise?" Monica joked.  
  
"No Ross!" Rachel moved to the side and a man turned around.  
  
"ROSS!!!" Monica gave Ross a big hug. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here with my friends." Ross let go of Monica.  
  
"You guys know each other?" Chandler put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Chandler this is my little sister Monica. Do you know her?"  
  
"Yea we met on the plane." Chandler smiled.  
  
"Chandler these are my friends. This is Rachel." Monica pointed to Rachel. Then she pointed to Phoebe. "This is Phoebe. You guys this is Chandler. My coach buddy." Monica smiled.  
  
"Well coach buddy you know Ross this is my friend Joey." He pointed to Joey. Chandler took out a buisness card and handed it to Monica"Here's my card. Call me later and we'll all have dinner or something."  
  
"Ooo. A buisness card. Do this a lot Mr. President?" Monica smiled.  
  
"Sure do." Chandler smiled and winked at her. "We're gonna go. Bye." Chandler waved as he walked.  
  
"Bye." Monica waved back.  
  
"Did you know he's like a billionaire?" Phoebe said as she put her bags down.  
  
"So did you guys have fun in first class?" Monica asked.  
  
"So much fun. Ross and Joey are really great guys." Rachel smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yea they really are. Joey's gonna be on the cover of the next GQ." Phoebe smiled.  
  
*  
  
Chandler put 2 ties on his bed. "White.. or black.. hmm..." Chandler sat and thought for a long time. He picked up his cell phone and said "Monica" he used to vioce dial up thing. "Hey Monica? Hey what color do you like better? White or black? I'm not sure which tie i should wear. You know what? never mind I'll talk to you later." Chandler up and went across the hall. Chandler banged on a door. "You guys open up!"  
  
Ross opened the door. "Sorry man. I can't tie this tie." Ross struggled as he tried to tie his tie.  
  
"You tie one everyday." Chandler said as he helped Ross tie the tie. "Where's Joey?"  
  
"He's..."  
  
Joey screams.  
  
"Oh. He's shaving." Chandler laughed. "Which tie should i wear? Black or white?"  
  
"Which ever one you want." Ross said as sprayed some colone on.  
  
"No pick one!"  
  
"Why does it matter?"   
  
"Well this is a fancy resturaunt and i'd like to look fancy.  
  
"Wear the white one."  
  
Joey walked out of the bathroom. "Stupid aftershave." He looks up and sees Chandler. "Hey. What's up?"  
  
"What color tie should i wear?"  
  
"Umm.. green." Joey nodded and walked over to his suitcase.  
  
"No black or white?"   
  
"Black. Why not green?"  
  
"Well. One you spilt stuff all over that tie and two i don't to look weird."  
  
"You mean you wanna look nice for Monica."  
  
"Well... he wants to look nice for Rachel... and .. and you shaved for Phoebe!" Chandler stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"YUH HUH! Any way what should i do black or white?"  
  
"OO OO! Eeny Meeney Miney Mo!"Joey yelled.  
  
*  
  
The guys stood in the waiting room as they waited for the girls. They all looked hott. All of them had tuxes on. Chandler had on the white tie. Because it won in the Eeny Meeny Miney Moe thing. Joey wore a blue and green striped tie. Ross wore a solid burgondy tie. Then they saw the girls walk into the resturaunt.  
  
Chandler smiled. As the girls walked over. "Wow. You ladies look amazing." He smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Monica gave him a smile. "You guys don't look so bad either."  
  
Monica wore a white halter dress. If she turned around there would be a pretty small heart shaped hole in the back that is surrounded by real diamonds. Rachel wore a light pink strapless dress that scrunched up on the sides. And Phoebe wore a pale blue spageti strapped dress that sparkled.   
  
They all walked up to a guy. "Table for 6. Under Chandler Bing." Chandler said as he fixed his tie.  
  
"A table for 6?" The guy said with a british accent.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"All together?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sir we don't have a table for 6 all together. I can get you 3 tables for 2."  
  
"That won't work.. we're here together.. Can you put the tables together?"  
  
"No we can't the tables don't budge. And all our big party tables are taken."  
  
"Ok.. well can we wait for a big table?"  
  
"If you want. The party isn't over for a couple more hours."  
  
"Excuse us." Chandler walked to the side and the others followed. "You guys wanna go somewhere else?"  
  
"No we could pair up." Ross said.  
  
"Yea." Joey unbuttoned the buttons on his suit.  
  
"Yea. Umm you and Monica, Me and Rachel, and Joey and Phoebe. If thats ok.."  
  
"Yea i think thats a good idea." Phoebe said.  
  
"Ok.. if its ok with everyone else." Chandler said and everyone nodded. He walked over to the man and said "We'd like those 3 tables."  
  
"Alright." And 3 waitors showed up. "Please show these people to their tables. and they followed the waitors.  
  
The tables were all far away from each other. Chandler pulled out a chair for Monica. "Thank you" Monica smiled.  
  
Chandler then turned to the waitor and shaked his hand. "Thank you."  
  
The waitor looked in his hand. "No thank you! And i have to say this. You too look great. Did you guys just get married?"  
  
Monica laughed. "No.. we're not together." Monica smiled.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. You guys look like you just got off the top of a wedding cake."  
  
"Thank you." Chandler smiled.  
  
The waitor walked away.  
  
"Wow. That's insane they don't have a table for 6." Monica nodded her head.  
  
"Your resturaunts have tables for 6 right?"  
  
"Yes." Monica laughed.  
  
*  
  
About an hour later.  
  
"They look adorable!" A lady said as she and a couple of other people walked by Monica and Chandler's table. "Congradulations!" She looked at them and walked away.  
  
"Oh my gosh! That's like the 100th person to congradulate us." Monica laughed. "Do we really look like we just got married?"  
  
"Well your dress does look like a wedding gown."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Yea. It's long and white." Chandler smiled. "Sorry. I don't know fashion." He laughed.  
  
"Yea. But you do look good."  
  
"Thanks. So.. where.."  
  
"Where did you get that wedding dress?" A lady came up to Monica and asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" Monica turned to the woman.  
  
"I love that dress. That is the only wedding dress that i like. After looking at hundreds.. Where did you get it? The back is adorable!"  
  
"This isn't a wedding dress." Monica smiled and nodded.  
  
"It's not? Oh.. Where did you get it?"  
  
"I think it's by Vera Wang." Monica said and took a sip of wine.  
  
"Thank you so much!" The lady walked away.  
  
"These people are insane!"  
  
"Are they?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know... we have a great connection. We look great.. they aren't that insane."  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
"I don't know.. do you believe in signs?"  
  
"The movie?" Monica took another sip of her wine.  
  
"No. Like signs."  
  
"Yea i know i thought you meant that. Yea i do."  
  
"Maybe this is a sign." Chandler smiled.  
  
"What?" Monica was confused.  
  
"Maybe we should get married. I mean. We look like we're gonna get married... we have an amazing connection, ad people keep congradulation us. Don't ya think those are great signs?"  
  
Monica laughed. "Yea.. great signs."  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"So.. you're asking me to marry you?" 


	2. Signs 2

I just read over the first chapter. Wow there are so many typos.. ick. And the congradulation thingy at the end is supposed to be congradulating. yea hehe. anyway hehe...  
  
***  
  
"Yea." Chandler smiled at Monica.  
  
Monica started to laugh. "You so have to be kidding?"  
  
Chandler kept the smile on his face. "I'm so not kidding."  
  
"What would happen if i said yes?"  
  
"Then i'll get down on one knee, buy you a ring and we'll get married."  
  
"Ok.. its definatley not funny."  
  
"I know it's not funny.. i'm not laughing.." Chandler took a sip of his wine.  
  
"It's the wine isn't it? How drunk are you?"  
  
"That was my first sip of wine." Chandler put his glass down and smiled. "Look I would never do this. I never even thought about asking any of my ex girlfriends. Except for one. Monica we have something I've never felt before. There are signs everywhere telling us to get married." Chandler waved his hands in the air.  
  
"Chandler.. this is insane. We barley know each other."  
  
"You mean we haven't known each other for along time. We've only known each other for less the 24 hours. That's what you mean."  
  
"No. I mean we barley know each other. and that."  
  
"No we do know each other. We've spent practically the whole day talking to each other. In the amount of time we've talked to each other I've never found out this much about anyone. Nobody. I know people always say things like I feel like I've known you forever.. and i used to think it was cheesy and that that never happens. But it does. Because i do feel like I've known you forever. We have a special connection. I've told you practically everything about me.."  
  
"Chandler theres still stuff you don't know about me."  
  
"Me too. But if we get married we have forever to get to know each other."  
  
Monica bit her lip. "What were the signs?"  
  
"What do you mean what were the signs?"  
  
"Well you said there was a sign.. and i wanna know what it was that sparked this idea."  
  
"It's so obvious. Look at how we're dressed perfect for a wedding cake."  
  
"This isn't a wedding gown. It's a dress. It's a formal dress."  
  
"The people telling us how perfect we are together. That lady and the dress."  
  
"Wow 3 signs. That's not that many Chandler. Its a coincidence that we're dressed like this. and the people.. maybe their drunk or something."  
  
"So you don't feel what I'm feeling for you?" Chandler took another sip of his wine.  
  
Monica didn't answer.  
  
"So you do." Chandler smiled.  
  
"It's too spontaneous for me."  
  
"Me too. You think i go up to strangers every day and ask them to marry me?"  
  
Monica laughed. "I.. I don't know."  
  
"Ok." Chandler said and went back to his dinner.  
  
They sat there in silence.  
  
Monica broke the silence. "Yes."  
  
Chandler looked at Monica.  
  
Monica smiled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'll marry you." Monica smiled.  
  
Chandler smiled. And got up.  
  
***  
  
That was short... should i rewrite this chapter? Or should i keep it? Thanks for the reviews!! hehe. Please review this one! Thanks 3 


	3. Signs 3

"Where are you going?!" Monica asked Chandler as he walked away.  
  
"I'll be back."  
  
Monica sat down. Chandler took his wallet. Maybe he was leaving.  
  
*  
  
Chandler saw a waitor near him. "Hi. Do you know where i can buy a ring?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You don't have those machines where i can put a quarter in and a ring comes out? Is there a jewlery store near here?"  
  
"No to both questions."  
  
"I need a ring." Chandler looked down at what the waitor was carrying. "... do you think i can have one of those noodles?" Chandler shrugged.  
  
"No. But you can try the kitchen.  
  
"Where would that be?"  
  
"It's over there?" The waitor pointed to 2 doors.  
  
Chandler smiled. "Thanks." Chandler ran towards the 2 doors. He swung the doors open. "Hey sorry. Do you have really large pasta?"  
  
The cooks and chefs gave Chandler a weird look. Then one of them spoke. "Umm... what do you mean large pasta?"  
  
"Like thick pasta. Not like thin spegetti type but like large pasta..I just need one i will pay for it.."  
  
The man started talking to the other cooks and one of them went and got a very long thick string of pasta. The man took it and gave it to Chandler.  
  
"Thank you soo much!" Chandler took the string and gave the man $40.00. "Do you know how I can make this into a ring by any chance?"  
  
"You can use tape."  
  
"Oh.. do you happen to have tape?"  
  
"Yea. What is this for?"  
  
"I can't find a place with a ring so.. I have to make one. I just proposed to someone."  
  
"Oh. Would you like a tomato to put on top?" THe man didn't have an accent. Chandler could tell he was american.  
  
"Why would i need a tomato?"  
  
"You can use the tomato as a diamond."  
  
"That's crazy."  
  
"You're crazy.. making an engagment ring out of pasta and tape."  
  
"Yea That would be great.. wouldn't a tomato be too big?"  
  
"No. We can use a miniture one." The man went and got a tiny tomato and some tape.  
  
"Thank you sooo much!" Chandler said and ran walked out.  
  
*  
  
Monica saw Chandler walking. He didn't leave. "Hey."  
  
"Hey. I got something for you."  
  
"You did? Where did you go? I thought you left me for good."  
  
Chandler laughed. "I would never leave you." He pulled out a 'ring'.  
  
Monica laughed. "No thanks.... I haven't finished this yet.."  
  
Chandler bent down on one knee. "Monica. Will you marry me?"  
  
Monica smiled at Chandler. "Yes.. Is this my ring?"  
  
Chandler laughed. "Yea.. they didn't have a ring place or anything near here so i thought i'd make it." Chandler slipped the "ring" onto Monica's finger.   
  
"Wow it fits." Monica laughed.  
  
"I'll get you a real ring tomorrow." Chandler smiled at Monica.  
  
"If i Get really hungry tonight or whenever i can just eat my ring."  
  
Chandler laughed. "Let's get married tonight."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yea. I mean we just got engaged. Why not live in the moment and like... get married. I mean we might as well.. What do you say?"  
  
"Ok let's do it."  
  
"Really?" Chandler was shocked he didn't think she would answer him that quickly.  
  
"Yea. I mean i don't like long engagments." Moncia said.  
  
"Ok. Let's go." Chandler smiled. "Check please."  
  
*  
  
The next morning...  
  
Monica woke up. She looked over to the right where Chandler was sleeping. She moved closer to him and started kissing his face hoping he'd wake up... but he didn't. She smiled. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. Monica got up and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Right after Monica was no more in sight Chandler woke up. He looked around for Monica. "Monica... Honey... where are you?"  
  
Monica appears holding a cup of water. "Good morning sleepy. I couldn't wake you up so i thought i'd let you sleep..."  
  
Chandler took the cup that was in Monica's hand and started to drink it. "You were gonna pour this over my head weren't you?"  
  
Monica smiled.  
  
Chandler gave the cup back to Monica. "This is awful water.."  
  
"It's from the sink."  
  
"Mm." They both laughed. "So what do you want to do today?"  
  
Monica's cell phone started to ring. She picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
On the other end of the line was Rachel. "Hey Monica. Where the hell are you?"  
  
"What do you mean I'm in my room."  
  
"Then won't you open your door? I've been banging on the door for the past forever!"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Hello! We have a facial in like 10 minutes and we cannot be late!"  
  
"What? Are facial is tomorrow."  
  
"... It is?"  
  
"Yea!" Chandler's fone started to ring.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"There was a noise. What was it?"  
  
"The.. tv... Why don't we meet for breakfast in like an hour?"  
  
"Ok.. I'll go tell Pheebs.. and we're inviting Ross and Joey."  
  
"K.. So i'll invite Chandler if you guys invite Ross and Joey...Bye." Monica hung up. She turned to Chandler who was on the phone.  
  
"Look Joe I'm gonna have to call you back.. yea.. breakfast in an hour. Bye." He hung up his phone. "So that was Rachel?"  
  
"Yep. So we're meeting them for breakfast in an hour?"  
  
"Yea." Chandler nodded and walked closer to Monica.  
  
*  
  
Everyone was at the resturaunt. They were sitting in a booth. On one side it's Chandler, Monica and Rachel and on the other side it's Ross, Joey and Phoebe.  
  
"So where did you guys go last night?" Joey asked as he put eggs into his mouth.  
  
"We umm... went.. sight seeing..." Monica said looking at her coffee.  
  
"You did? Why didn't you tell us?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"We just.. wanted to go alone." CHandler said. His cell phone rang and he picked it up. "Hey. Yea... right now? The meeting isn't til tomorrow.... right now? But i'm having breakfast. tell them they have to wait. Oh.. Alright. I'll be there.. k bye." Chandler hung up his phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Monica looked at Chandler.  
  
"I have a meeting right now."  
  
"Right now? During breakfast?"  
  
"Yea. I'm so sorry. We'll go shopping for it tonight ok?"  
  
"OK." Monica squeezed Chandler's hand.  
  
"Bye." He got up and left.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ross looked at Monica weirdly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Monica gave him a weird look.  
  
"Well.. i don't know.. yea."  
  
"It was nothing. What did you guys do last night?"  
  
*  
  
Monica was sitting on the bed in the hotel room reading a magazine. Chandler walked in to the room to find a ton of shopping bags.   
  
"Woah." Chandler's eyes popped out as he looked at all the bags.  
  
"Hey sweetie." Monica got up and gave Chandler a hug and kiss.  
  
"What's with all the bags?"  
  
"Well me Rachel, Phoebe, Joey and Ross went shopping."  
  
"Oh." Chandler nodded and walked towards the bed. "Get me anything?" He smiled.  
  
"Actually i did." Monica walked over to an Armani bag and looked through it. "Here it is." Monica picked the bag up and handed it to Chandler.  
  
"Ohh Armani. I like." Chandler looked through the bag. "Wow.. Lots of ties.."  
  
"I didn't know what to get you.. sorry."  
  
"No i love the ties baby." Chandler pulled Monica onto his lap. "Thank you." He kissed her lips.  
  
"There's a shirt in there too..." Monica pulled a black long sleeved collard shirt out of the bag.  
  
"I love it." He gave Monica a kiss on the cheek. "Hey. How about we go get you that ring?"  
  
"Yes. but we have to get wedding bands too."  
  
"Alright.. You're the boss." They got off the bed and headed towards the door.  
  
*  
  
"So we picked out our wedding bands.. now we need your engagement ring." Chandler said as he looked through the glass cases.  
  
"Yea." She heard a voice in the background that was super familiar. She turned around. "Hey Chandler.. umm.. let's go get something to eat.. I'm sorta hungry."  
  
"Ok. Let's get your ring first."  
  
"No sweetie i'm really hungry."   
  
"Ok." Monica walked towards the door and burried her head into Chandler's chest.   
  
"Chandler Bing!" A man said as he walked towards Monica and CHandler.  
  
"Pete Becker! It's great to see you!" Chandler shook Pete's hand.  
  
"Good to see you too.Who's this?" Pete pointed to Monica.  
  
"This is Monica. Sweetie.." Chandler looked down at Monica.  
  
Monica slowly pulled her head away from Chandler's chest.  
  
"Monica?"  
  
"Hey Pete!" Monica gave Pete a hug.  
  
"You two know each other?"  
  
"Yea.."  
  
"How do you two know each other?" CHandler asked.  
  
"Huh?" Monica said looking uncomfortable.  
  
"We're engaged...." Pete put his hands in his pockets.  
  
***  
  
Wow. Is that whole thing with Monica putting her head on his chest an ok thing? Yea. Thanks so much for the reviews! Please review! 


	4. Signs 4

Chandler cleared his throat and looked at Monica. "Y.. you're... engaged???"  
  
"What?" Monica looked around nervously.  
  
"How long have you guys been engaged?"  
  
"2 years." Pete said.  
  
"2 years? Wow. hmm.. that's along time.."  
  
"Yea.. it is. We can't decide on a wedding date" Pete put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Hey Pete we were gonna go get something to eat.. why don't you come with us? We'll have a nice.. talk. Catch up with each other.."  
  
"That would be great." Pete nodded and smiled.  
  
"I have a question.. how do you two know each other?" Monica asked.  
  
"Well me and Chandler used to work with each other"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep." Pete nodded.  
  
"We better get going." Chandler smiled and walked towards the door.  
  
"Yea.." Monica bit her lip as she walked towards the door.  
  
"Wait!" Said someone who worked at the jewlery place.  
  
They all stopped and turned around.  
  
"You forgot your wedding bands." He walked over to Monica and CHandler and handed them a box. "Congradulations you two!"  
  
Monica gave the man a polite smile. "Thanks."  
  
"Wedding bands?" Pete gave Monica a curious look.  
  
"Yea.... wedding bands.. for.."  
  
Chandler walked out the door and they followed him.   
  
"So where do you guys wanna eat?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Wait. How do you two know each other?" Pete stopped and looked at the two.  
  
"Well... yo.. hmm.." Monica looked scared.  
  
"We're married." Chandler nodded and turned around and continued to walk.  
  
"WHAT?!" Pete didn't move.  
  
"And nobody told me this?" Pete rubbed his forhead.  
  
"Well Monica didn't tell me she was engaged.. i wouldn't have asked her to marry me if i knew that she was engaged." Chandler said giving Monica a look.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were coming to Paris Pete?!" Monica tried to change the subject.  
  
"You know what we have to talk. Come on Monica." Pete grabbed Monica's arm and started walking.  
  
"No No NO!!!" Chandler walked after them. "I'm talking to Monica first." Chandler grabbed Monica's other arm.  
  
"No you're not!" Pete yelled.  
  
"YEA! I AM!" Chandler yelled even louder. "I'm her husband i get to talk to her first!"  
  
"Well i'm still her fiance! So i'm talking to her!!!!" Pete yelled.  
  
"Both of you shut up!" Monica yelled. Her ears hurt. They had screamed into her ears. "Jeez. you guys are acting like babies. Stop it!"  
  
"You're right Mon. It's time to act like a man." Pete let go of Monica's arm.  
  
"Yea. You're right." So CHandler let go of her other arm.  
  
Without any warning Pete punched Chandler's eye. And Chandler fell over.  
  
"OOOOOOWWWWW!" Chandler put his hand on his eye.  
  
"PETE!" Monica knelt down next to Chandler. "What the hell was that?"  
  
"Well. i said i'd be a man about it. So i punched him. So now i get to talk to you."  
  
"You know what?" Chandler said as he got up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember those taikwando classes i dropped?"  
  
"Yea.."  
  
"Guess what"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I joined the gym!"  
  
"What does that have to do with Taikwando?" Pete asked.  
  
"I don't know.. but i go to the gym.. and i'm not gonna punch you! Because.." Chandler kicked Pete's knee.  
  
"OW!" Pete started hopping up and down.  
  
"I'm gonna kick you.. HA!" Chandler pointed at Pete.  
  
"You guys are so not acting like men." Monica said. And she started walking.  
  
They both followed Monica while flicking each other.  
  
"STOP IT!" Monica yelled. "This is what we're gonna do. We're going to go to the hotel room and talk. No hitting and no flicking. If you touch each other i will kick both of you!" Monica yelled.  
  
"You're gonna kick us?" Chandler gave Monica a funny look.  
  
"Dude.. she's serious. when she kicks.. ow. It's like a car dropping on you. It hurts." Pete whispered.  
  
"Oh...." Chandler touched his eye and yelled "OW!"  
  
Monica turned around.  
  
"He didn't do anything... i just poked my eye." Chandler nodded.  
  
*  
  
"I could so get you a better room then this Monica." Pete said as he looked around the hotel room they jsut entered.  
  
"This isn't our room." Chandler said.  
  
"I know. This is my hotel room." Monica said.  
  
"It's pretty small.. " Pete said.  
  
"I know. Now sit down!" Monica yelled.  
  
"ok sheesh." Chandler said as he sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Ok.. So Pete why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Monica asked Pete.  
  
"Because when i called you you never answered the phone and then i told Rachel to tell you that i was going and she said ok and she said she'd tell you."  
  
"What were you doing in the jewlery store and why are you here?"  
  
"I was at the jewlery store so i could get you something so you wouldn't be mad at me anymore..... and i'm here on buisness." Pete folded his hands and put them in his lap.  
  
"My turn." CHandler said. "Why wasn't I informed that you were engaged?"  
  
"I don't know.. I didn't think anything would happen between us. and i guess i forgot......"  
  
"You forgot? You told me the shampoo you use and everything else but you can't tell me you were engaged?"  
  
"Well... I was mad at him."  
  
"I'm mad at my car and i still told you i had a car." Chandler said,  
  
"What?" Monica looked confused.  
  
"When i'm with you i don't think about Pete."  
  
"Hey!" Pete said.  
  
"Sorry Pete.. i just... i don't know... we lost it a long time ago.. I think we've only stayed together this long because its confortable. I know you don't wanna marry me." Monica took Pete's hand.  
  
"I do want to marry you." Pete looked into Monica's eyes.  
  
"Do you really?"  
  
"i don't know....I think I"m gonna go. I just.. we'll talk when we get home." Pete said and walked towards the door.  
  
"Pete."  
  
"We'll talk later Monica. Have fun with your husband." Pete left  
  
"So.." MOnica looked at Chandler.  
  
"I can't believe you never told me you were engaged!"  
  
"CHANDLER!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Monica gave Chandler an innocent look.  
  
"Yea I am."  
  
Monica pouted. "What's gonna make you forgive me?" Monica wrapped her arms around Chandler.  
  
Chandler moved away. "I gotta go." Chandler threw the jewlery box on the bed and walked towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
"Do i have to tell you everything? Cause. well you certainly don't tell me everything." Chandler slammed the door.  
  
***  
  
How was that? I wasn't sure what to do. i had like a couple versions and yea... Thanks for the reviews!!! Please review! 


	5. Signs 5

Monica moaned and went after Chandler. She opened the door and saw Chandler walking. "Chandler the elevator is the other way!" Monica closed to door and walked towards Chandler.  
  
"Oh." Chandler said as he stopped and turned around. "Fine. I don't want to look at you right now." He said as he covered his eyes.  
  
"Come on Chandler. Let's talk about it. Ok?" She caught up to Chandler.  
  
"Go away. I'm mad."  
  
"Remember what you said? We'll learn more about each other or whatever since we're married or something?" Monica tried to keep up with Chandler.  
  
"Yea.. maybe. But its different. You're engaged."  
  
"I was engaged. I'm married now. To you..."  
  
"Damn why is the elevator so far away?" Chandler's hand was tired. He gave up. "You still should have told me."  
  
"I know! But i just.. but see if you found out that i was engaged we wouldn't be married. and you have to admit that the time we've spent together without Pete has been the best times ever.."  
  
"Yea.. i guess..." Chandler was about to give in until he saw Monica's smile.  
  
"You have to talk to Pete first. You guys are still engaged. You guys didn't break it off yet. So.. i'm not gonna talk to you until you break up with Pete."  
  
"Ok. But can i do it after we get back?"  
  
"Sure. Then i won't talk to you til we get back." Chandler smiled. They had reached the elevator.  
  
"Chandler. This break up might take forever! Me and Pete go way back."  
  
"So do me and Pete. We've lost touch but we still go way back." Chandler pushed the down button.  
  
"Pete and I have been together for like.... 4 years."  
  
"So what? Its a break up it doesn't take that long. All you have to say is Pete it's over and leave."  
  
"That would be harsh."  
  
"How is that harsh?"  
  
"I don't know.. but it is."  
  
"I'll talk to you after you break up with him.. if you ever do."  
  
"What do you mean if i ever do?" The elevator door opened. And Joey, Phoebe, Rachel and Ross stepped out.  
  
"Joey did you push all the buttons?" Chandler asked not looking happy.  
  
"Yea" Joey smiled as he thought of the moment.  
  
"Some people don't like waiting forever for the damn elevator" Chandler said and stepped into the elevator and the door closed.  
  
"Jeez what's his problem?" Rachel asked Monica who didn't look to happy.  
  
"I don't know. He's being a major ass today." Monica said glaring at the door.  
  
"We were looking for you we're gonna do a little more shopping you wanna come?" Ross asked.  
  
"Umm..." Monica thought for a while. She did want to shop and make the whole stress thing go away. But she wanted to talk to Pete. "Umm.. you know what. I'm gonna pass. I have to talk to someone." Monica smiled patted Ross' shoulder and pushed the up button.  
  
"Alright." Ross said and pushed the down button.  
  
*  
  
Monica was in the elevator. She was going to her's and Chandler's suite. She was on her cell. She had called Pete. "Hello Pete?"  
  
"Yea." He said on the other line.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I mean now. So what room number are you in?"  
  
"Why now? Don't you wanna be with your husband?"  
  
"He won't talk to me. So We need to talk."  
  
"Fine. I'm in room 2005."  
  
"K bye." Monica hung up her cell. 2005. that was the suite right next to her's and Chandler's room.  
  
The elevator door opened. Monica spotted 2005. She walked up to the door that said 2005. And knocked.   
  
Pete opened the door. "Hey." He opened the door wider so Monica could come in.  
  
"Hey." Monica stepped inside.  
  
Pete closed to door. "So why isn't Chandler talking to you?"  
  
"Well he said that he won't talk to me until I break up with you. So I'm here...."   
  
"Want some water?" Pete offered.  
  
"Yes please." Monica sat on his bed.  
  
Pete walked over to the refridgerator and pulled out a bottle of water. "So we're breaking up huh?"  
  
"Yea.." Monica took the bottle.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"BEcause I'm married."  
  
"Who cares? You can get a divorce. Monica we were supposed to be together. Not you and Chandler."  
  
"I know. BUt.."  
  
"Do you love him? How long have you known him for?"  
  
"I've known him for a .. while.."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I met him on the plane."  
  
"AND YOU MARRIED HIM!?" Pete yelled.  
  
"Well... i didn't marry him right off the plane."  
  
"You're crazy Monica!"  
  
"Well.. he and Ross are really good friends." Monica nodded.  
  
"Ross and I are good friends...." Pete sat in a chair.  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"We could be. Why would you marry someone that you met off the plane? That's not you Monica! You wouldn't even hug me until like after our 3rd date."  
  
"That's not true! Besides he's a great guy.. not that your not he's just.. so different. We had this connection thing you know.. And there were like signs and we just... its like we've known each other forever."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"Yea. I do." Monica nodded. "Look Pete.. the thing with us ended a long time ago. We both knew it. We just didn't want to confront it. I love you Pete. I really really do... I don't know.. Me and Chandler have something special."  
  
"Yea. Something special that will probably only last like a month. We've been together for 4 years. I think thats pretty special."  
  
"Yea.. but.. i don't know.. UGH!" Monica fell back onto the bed. and covered her face with her hands.  
  
Pete went over to the bed and lay on his side next to Monica. He put his hand on her hand and tried to remove it from her face.   
  
Monica looked at Pete.  
  
"So you're gonna break up with me?"  
  
"Yea.."  
  
Pete just lay there for a while. "What if i said you can't break up with me?" He took her hand and held it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What if i said that you have to give me a second chance?"  
  
"Pete...."  
  
"Pleae Monica." Pete pouted.  
  
"No... No Pete..."  
  
Pete moved closer towards Monica and kissed her. 


	6. Signs 6

Monica slowly moved away.  
  
Pete looked into Monica's eyes. "How was that?"  
  
"I.. it.. umm.. was... uh.. it was.. well... it was.. familiar." Monica nodded and gave Pete a funny smile.  
  
"Familiar?" Pete's eyes widened.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Well.. It's a familiar kiss.. like.. i've felt it before.. i guess.."  
  
"You guess?"  
  
"No well i have felt it before or obviously we wouldn't be you and me."  
  
"Is that good?"  
  
"Umm.. sure." Monica looked around the room.  
  
"Have i lost it?"  
  
"No sweetie." Monica rubbed his arm. "No you didn't loose it.. you just.. it's not like.. no.." Monica nodded.  
  
"What? Tell me."  
  
"I don't wanna. It's.. yea." Monica bit her lip.  
  
"Come on Monica. Tell me!" Pete begged.  
  
"well.. you better hope that umm... none of your umm future girlfriends have ever kissed Chandler."  
  
"What? Future girlfriends?! You're actually leaving me? Give me another chance Mon!"  
  
"Pete you're a great guy. You're smart, you're sweet, you're everything... but when i kiss you i don't feel those fireworks anymore."  
  
"What fireworks?" Pete got up.  
  
"Exactly. You've never felt the fireworks."  
  
"So what? It's just a kiss. I still love you. Did you ever feel fireworks?"  
  
"Yea. I used to.. you're gonna find someone sweetie." Monica took Pete's hand. "You're gonna feel the fireworks. You're gonna be so happy. If we are together. We won't be happy."  
  
"You're right.. i just.. yea.. fine i'll give in.. i just.. don't wanna lose you because you are so great. You know.. I don't love you love you .. i just.. love you... what do i do with my life now?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well.. i'll have nothing to do. Because before I had to deal with your cleaning and shopping and all that.. now i'll have nothing to deal with."  
  
"Pete. that made absolutley no sense."  
  
"O well..."   
  
They both laughed.  
  
"We're still gonna be friends right?" Monica asked.  
  
"Of course." Pete pulled Monica into a hug. "So what are we gonna do with all our stuff?" Pete said as they pulled away.  
  
"We'll split it i guess." Monica shrugged. "i'm gonna go." Monica got up and kissed Pete on the cheek. "Bye. I'll call you when i get home. Ok?"  
  
"K.. bye."  
  
Monica walked out of the door. She closed to door behind her and saw Chandler. "Hey sweetie!"  
  
"Hey... who's room was that?"  
  
"Monica you left your purse." Pete said coming out of the room with Monica's purse. "Hey Chandler."  
  
"Hi. Oh.. his room."  
  
"Yea...We umm broke up." Monica said with a smile.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea. Aren't you happy?" Monica asked giving him a hug.  
  
Chandler just stood there. He didn't move.  
  
"I'm gonna go in there." Pete said akwardly and walked back into his room.  
  
"What's wrong sweetie?" Monica said moving away.  
  
"It's over?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Completely over?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Did anything happen in there?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Well... we did kiss.. but thats it."  
  
"Oh. So you kissed the guy?" Chandler said madly.  
  
"Yea. so.."  
  
"You kissed him.. thats.. whats.. so.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"So you kissed him and you said nothing happened. That was a lie."  
  
"Sweetie don't be mad at me."  
  
"Don't be mad at you? you kissed a guy after you said nothing happened. I have the right to be mad."  
  
"No you don't! You don't even know what happened."  
  
Chandler opeend the door to the room and threw his key on the bed. "I don't need to know."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"What happened?" He said as he took off his shirt.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind.. ok well we were talking and he asked for another chance and he kissed me and it was weird... and we broke up... You love me again?" Monica gave Chandler a pout.  
  
"So this is absolutley over between you and Pete?"  
  
"Yes." She wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"You're never gonna see him again?"  
  
"Well.. when we get back i have to see him again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have to get my stuff."  
  
"So its not COMPLETELY over."  
  
"Yes it is Chandler."  
  
"No.. No its not. Its not COMPLETELY over. Cause if it was you would never have to see him again."  
  
"You're being...."  
  
"Being what?" Chandler backed away from Monica.  
  
"Stupid."  
  
Chandler's mouth dropped. "STUPID?!? Excuse you but I'm being... the non stupid one."  
  
"So you're calling ME stupid?"  
  
"Yea! You got married while you were engaged! AND you never told me you were engaged to Pete Becker!!"  
  
"Why are you making this such a big deal Chandler? I married you! Ok! Pete should be more mad then you! Because i cheated on him not you!" Monica yelled at Chandler.  
  
"I'm makiing it a big deal because it is Monica! I've lost alot to Pete! And you know what?!" Chandler yelled.  
  
"What?!"Monica ylled back.  
  
"I don't wanna lose you.."Chandler said softly.  
  
***  
  
Sorry for the long delay!! I've been freaking out about the end of friends. Like major freaking out. But i'm passed that part for right now. It'll come back.. i'm sure on Thursday. Congrats to Courteney and David on the baby! WOOT WOOT! and thanks for the reviews!!!! Please review this one!!!! Thanks! 


	7. Signs 7

Thanks for the reviews!!!  
  
***  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want to lose you." Chandler took Monica's hands and held them.  
  
"Why would you lose me?"  
  
"Because i lose everything to Pete."  
  
"How do you guys know each other?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
"You're not gonna lose me Chandler. Pete lost ok. I love you."  
  
"I love you too..."  
  
"You're definatley a better kisser then Pete.. so I don't think you lost any girls to him."  
  
"I've lost everything from Money to underwear to Pete. So yea girls are in there somewhere."  
  
"Underwear?" Monica gave Chandler a funny look.  
  
"Another very long story."  
  
"I'm not even gonna ask right now."  
  
"Right now?"  
  
"Of course i wanna know but I'll ask you later. I mean i have the rest of my life to find out right?." Monica flashed Chandler a huge smile.  
  
"Right" Chandler laughed.  
  
"So have these girls that you lost Pete to ever kissed you? Cause I've kissed alot of guys and I'm sorry but you are the best kisser.. ever."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Mmm hmm.." Monica smiled and kissed CHandler. "So you forgive me?"  
  
"Yes. So... am i better in bed?"   
  
"Oh yea." Monica laughed and kissed Chandler. "So who's richer? you or Pete?"  
  
Chandler laughed. "I'll tell ya later."  
  
"Why later?"   
  
"Cause we're going to go shopping with Ross, Joey, Rachel, and Phoebe."  
  
"Oh... Do we have to?"  
  
"Yes.. well you don't I am." Chandler put the suitcase on the bed and looked for a shirt.  
  
"I want to go." Monica said as she picked up a black long sleeved button up shirt and gave it to Chandler. "So when are we gonna tell them about us?  
  
Chandler took the shirt. "I don't know... how about... now?"  
  
"Now? So soon?"  
  
"Monica. Soon would've been last night."  
  
"You're right."  
  
Chandler picked up his key and they left the room.  
  
***  
  
Again thanks for the reviews. Please review this one! Sorry it took forever i couldn't find it. Hope you liked this chapter 3 


	8. Signs 8

"Geez. Do you guys really need ALL these clothes?" Rass asked Rachel. "You have like thousands of bags and they are heavy!" The guys were all carrying the girls bags. There were alot of bags.. ALOT.  
  
"Ross! Stop being such a baby! We're almost there!"  
  
"I'm not being a baby.."  
  
Rachel opened the door to her hotel room.  
  
The guys ran in and dropped all the bags. "Oh thank god." They said in unison.  
  
"Who knew girls shopped THIS much?"  
  
"I know. yea you'd expect girls to shop alot with a couple bags.. but not hudreds of heavy bags!" Joey said as he lay on the floor.  
  
"They weren't that heavy." Monica said.  
  
"Why didn't you carry them!?" Chandler asked sitting up.  
  
"Yea right." Phoebe said. "SO where do you guys want to eat?"  
  
"I saw this really great resturaunt near Louis Vuitton.." Rachel said looking at the others.  
  
"Ok." They all said.  
  
"Great after that we can go get those suitcases."Rachel smiled at Monica and Phoebe.  
  
"NO!!" The guys yelled.  
  
The girls laughed.  
  
"You guys are so funny!" Phoebe said. "We already bought the Louis Vuitton suitcases." Phoebe nodded her head.  
  
"You guys mixed up our bags." Monica said. "It'll be a while til we get back to our hotel room..."  
  
"No.. It's ok. We figured this might happen." Ross said.  
  
"Ok.. then what are we gonna do?" Monica asked.  
  
"We're gonna go to dinner and sort this out later." Ross said and opened the door and looked back. "C'mon."  
  
They all followed him.   
  
*   
  
"This place is so nice!" Phoebe said.  
  
"Yea.." Monica said. "Umm.. me and Chandler.. have um.. something to tell you guys." Monica smiled.  
  
"Not right now. We're surrounded by forks and knives!!" Chandler said into Monica's ear.. a little too loud.  
  
Monica rolled her eyes.  
  
"What is it?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Well.." Monica began to say.  
  
"Are you guys going out?" Phoebe asked with a huge smile.  
  
"No. well.. kinda.. but.. umm.." Chandler looked really nervous.  
  
"You're going out with my little sister?" Ross looked at Chandler.  
  
"Well.. maybe.."  
  
"Alright Chandler!" Joey said and put his fist up in the air.  
  
"JOEY!" Phobe elbowed him.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Well.. we're not exactly going out.. we're kinda. a.. i guess. it's a little more then going out." Chandler took a white velvet box and opened it. Inside was a gorgeous 8 carat diamond ring.  
  
Rachel's mouth dropped. "Oh my god!"  
  
Ross's mouth was wide open. "Chandler put that ring away!"  
  
Chandler took the ring out and placed it on Monica's ring finger.  
  
"Chandler what are you doing?! You can't! You didn't! This is crazy!!!" Ross yelled and got up. Everyone in the resturaunt looked at him. He didn't notice.  
  
"You guys can't get engaged you gys haven't even known each other for like a week!" Phoebe said.  
  
"Phoebe! Shut up! Look at that rock!" Rachel couldn't stop looking at it.  
  
"Woah baby! Alright Monica!" Phoebe put a fist in the air.  
  
Joey took her hand and put it down. And nodded his head.  
  
"You guys don't even know each other! You can't get married!" Ross said. His face getting a little red.  
  
"Well.." Chandler began to say looking super nervous. "We're not getting married..."  
  
"Oh thank god!" Ross said, sat down and began to drink his water.  
  
"We're already married." Chandler smiled got up and ran out of the resturaunt.  
  
***  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry took so long to update. Please review this one!! 3 


	9. Signs 9

"He was kidding right?" Rachel asked in shock.  
  
"He better be kidding or else i'm gonna kick his ass!" Ross said pretty really loudly.  
  
"Why do you care if I'm married Ross?" Monica asked.  
  
"Because you're my baby sister. That's why."  
  
"So I'm your little sister you didn't freak out when I was engaged to Pete. You didn't even care!"  
  
"I cared! But i knew it wouldn't last!"  
  
"How would you know?!"  
  
"Bcecause i know Pete! And you know i know you!"  
  
"So you don't think me and Chandler will last?" Monica started to get pretty mad.  
  
"No i don't think you're gonna last! You guys don't even know each other! How can you love each other?"  
  
"We just do." Monica yelled.  
  
"Do you know how commitment phobic Chandler is?"  
  
"He's not commitmentphobic."  
  
"Oh yes he is.." Joey said with a little laugh.  
  
"If he was so commitmentphobic why would he ask me to marry him?" Monica said.  
  
"I don't know.. I think he's trying to prove his ex-girlfriend that he's not commitmentphobic. Yea Chandler's one of my best friends and i want nothing but happiness for him.. and you.I just don't want him to just leave you and hurt you. I mean i know we don't talk much because of our schedules but Monica i still care." Ross said and put his hand on Monica's arm.  
  
"He's using me?"  
  
***  
  
Thanks for the reviews!!! How was that? Yea kinda short. THis was gonnabe the 2nd to the last chapter. but then something just popped into my head. So if you want me to make it the sencond to the last chapter i can replace this one. Yea. Please review! 


	10. Signs 10

Monica stormed into hers and Chandler's hotel room.  
  
"Hey honey whats wrong?" He asked getting up.  
  
"Are you using me?!" Monica didn't look all that happy.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard the question! Answer it!"  
  
"What would i use you for? Money? Sorry babe but i don't necisarrily need your money." Chandler started to get pissed off because Monica accused him of using her.  
  
"Are you using me to to prove to your ex girlfriend that you aren't commitmentphobic?"  
  
Chandler stood there silently and went to sit on the bed.  
  
Monica's mouth dropped. "You are?!!"  
  
Chandler smiled. "Who told you this?"  
  
"Ross.."  
  
Chandler laughed. "I told him and Joey before we got on the plane that I would go to Paris and find an amazing woman and marry her and prove that I'm not commitmentphobic."  
  
"I hate you!" Monica said took off her shoe and threw it at him really hard.  
  
The heel hit his forehead and he fell back on the bed. "OWW!!" He reached for his forehead.  
  
"That's for using me!"  
  
"I'm not using you!" Chandler got up holding onto his forehead.  
  
"You just said.."  
  
"I didn't finish what i was saying!" He yelled. "As i was saying. Yea i told them that i would. Ok i did. I'll tell you that. But when i met you i forgot all about that. I love you. And it's crazy that i love you because yea i was commitmentphobic and i really did want to prove to my ex that i was ready to get married. But if i wanted to do that i wouldn't have married you. I would've asked you to be my fiance or something. I've never had this feeling. NEVER. You're everything to me. I thought i had love I thought i knew what love was. I thought i wanted to marry her." Chandler gave a small laugh "But I didn't. Not until i met you. You are absolutley everything to me. With Ashley, my ex, I couldn't imagine my whole life with her. I imagined our wedding maybe but nothing beyond that. And with you i can see everything. I love you so much.. so much more then you will ever know. I ove you more then anything. I'd do anyhting for you." Chandler grabbed a tissue and handed it to a crying Monica.  
  
"You talk to much Chandler!" Monica sniffed. "You're not supposed to make me cry!" Monica threw her arms open and wrapped it around Chandler's neck "I'm sorry I threw the shoe at you." Monica backed up and looked at him. "Aww baby you're bleeding." Monica ran to the bathroom and looked for a first aid kit or something but she couldn't find anything. Then she picked up the phone and called for room service. "Hey umm we'd like a first aid kit please." Monica hung up. Monica pulled Chandler over to the sink. "Put your hand down."  
  
Chandler put his head closer to the sink and put his hand down. The blood on his hands fell into the sink and his forehead was all grosse.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie." Monica helped him wash his cut. "I'm so so so so so so sorry."   
  
"It's ok. I still love ya." He smiled at Monica. "I don't think we should get mad about each other about stuff from the past. Ok. Until we get to know each other a little more." There was a knock at the door.  
  
Monica smiled. "I'll get that." Monica ran to the door. And came back with a first aid kit.   
  
Chandler was patting his cut with a mini towel. "Who knew high heeled shoes could give you a cut."  
  
Monica smiled. "Again I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you. Those are called stilletos." Monica looked at the big band aids and the little ones. SHe picked up one of each. "Which one?"  
  
"The big one! That little one isn't gonna cover anything!" He said with a huge smile.  
  
Monica giggled. And applied the big band aid. "Much better." Monica washed her hands and the both walked towards the bed.  
  
"So how did Ross take it?"  
  
"Ok i guess. Did you eat anything yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Wanna order soemthing?"  
  
"No I'm not hungry."  
  
"Ok. So does it hurt?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The cut."  
  
"No. Because I'm looking at you."  
  
Monica laughed. "What does that do?"  
  
"I dunno.. when i look at you all the pain goes away. When i don't look at you it hurts. SEe" He turned away. "OW!" He turned back. "Doesn't hurt anymore."  
  
Monica laughed."I love you so much."  
  
"I love you." The both kissed.  
  
***  
  
Thanks for the reviews!! Next Chapter i think is the last. That was pretty corny wasn't it? hehe. Please review! 


	11. Signs 11

A year later...  
  
"Chandler..." Monica smiled at Chandler. "This past year has been the best year of my life. You showered me with the most amazing gifts. The best gift of all is your heart... and... well my wedding ring.. We've definitely been through a lot this year. And I don't think I would've made it without you. You are the person who makes my world better. You are the sweetest, kindest, funniest, most lovable person in the world. I'm lucky because I'm married to the most amazing man ever and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
Chandler smiled. "My turn." Chandler cleared his throat. "OK. Monica.. you are the most beautiful person ever. I've been with a lot of women. And I know that if everything I have gets taken away you will still be there. You make me the happiest man on earth. I remember the night we got married. The signs that told us to get married. The way we were dressed, the people telling us how amazing we looked together. They're right we do look good together. I'm glad I decided to ride coach. Because if I didn't do that I wouldn't have met you. I love how you don't need expensive things to make you happy. No matter how much you tell me to stop buying stuff for you. I will continue to shower you with gifts. I know that if I die tomorrow. I'll die the happiest man. I love you. "  
  
Tears rolled down Monica's face. "I love you too."  
  
Joey smiled. "You may kiss ... your wife."  
  
Chandler kissed Monica passionately.  
  
"I pronounce you husband and wife.. Wait.. What's the word if you already are married?" Joey looked at Ross.  
  
Ross nodded his head.  
  
*  
  
Monica was sitting outside looking up at the stars.  
  
"Shouldn't you be at the party?  
  
Monica turned around and smiled. "Yea. Sorry I was just thinking."  
  
Chandler sat next to her. "About?"  
  
"The past year." Monica rested her head on Chandler's chest.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For?"  
  
"Everything." Monica kissed Chandler.  
  
"No thank you." Chandler wrapped his arms around Monica.  
  
"I can't believe we've been married for a year."  
  
"Yea." Chandler closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tighter around Monica. "We better go inside. They're probably wondering where we are." Chandler stood up.  
  
"Yea."  
  
Chandler held out his hand.  
  
Monica took it. They walked inside. "So when do you wanna start a family?" Monica smiled.  
  
"Umm.. We'll have kids when we have a sign."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When we get a sign that tells us to start a family."  
  
"What if we never get one?"  
  
"Then we'll wait for a condom to break."  
  
Monica hit Chandler's arm playfully.  
  
A lady holding a baby walked by them.  
  
"Awww.. " Monica gushed over the baby. "There's a sign."  
  
"We need 2 more."  
  
Monica rolled her eyes.  
  
Rachel ran up to Monica and Chandler. "You guys where have you been? We've been looking for you!"  
  
"Outside." Monica nodded.  
  
"Monica Chandler!" A blonde lady waved her hand in the air and rushed over to them.  
  
"Hey Mom.." Chandler smiled.  
  
"I got you guys a present." She handed Chandler a neatly wrapped box.  
  
"Oh thanks mom. We'll open it later."  
  
"No! Open it now! I want to see your faces when you see it!"  
  
"OK." Chandler started to unwrap it. He opened the box and took out a tiny shirt that said I love my grandma. Chandler's eyes grew bigger.  
  
Monica smiled. "Nora it's adorable!"  
  
Chandler started to breathe harder. "1 more!" He walked away.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Nothing." Monica laughed.  
  
"Time for the best men speech!" Ross hit his champagne glass with a fork.   
  
"ME FIRST!" Joey ran up to the microphone.   
  
"Aw man!" Ross sat down.  
  
Joey pointed at Ross and laughed. Then he put a hand in front of his face. When he put his hand down he had a serious look on his face. "Monica and Chandler make the perfect couple. They are super rich together. I met Monica last year. She's awesome. She is the best cook ever. And I love her sandwiches. Chandler is a lucky guy. He has a wife who has sex with him and makes him sandwiches. Every man's dream. Especially mine. I don't really get why they're getting married again. But They are an amazing coup.. Ross let go of my sandwich!!" Joey ran off stage and pinched Ross' arm.  
  
"Ow" Ross rubbed his arm.  
  
"Go make your stupid speech!" Joey took a big bite of his sandwich. "So good!"  
  
Ross ran up to the stage.. " My turn!" He cleared his throat. "Monica you are an amazing sister and I'm glad you married Chandler because he's perfect for you. I know you guys are gonna be amazing parents and..."  
  
"Fine let's go have a baby!" Chandler stood up and grabbed Monica's hand and headed out the door.  
  
"HEY I WASN'T FINISHED!" Ross whined. And plopped down in his seat.  
  
"Sweetie it's OK." Rachel rubbed Ross' arm.  
  
"I didn't finish my speech!" Ross sipped his champagne.  
  
*  
  
"Are we really gonna do this" Monica asked as Chandler opened the door to their room.  
  
"Yea. We are." Chandler took his jacket off.  
  
"We don't have to if your scared.."  
  
"No. I'm ready."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Mmm hmm." Chandler nodded and sat on the bed. "Are you scared?" Chandler smiled.  
  
"No..." Monica sat next to Chandler.  
  
"You are."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are. Come on let's do it." Chandler pushed Monica back on the bed.  
  
"We should get back to the party." Monica sat up again.  
  
Chandler pushed her back on the bed and kissed her. "I'm ready to have that baby if you are."  
  
Monica looked into Chandler's eyes.  
  
Chandler kissed her again.  
  
"OK I'm ready." Monica smiled.  
  
"Are you really?"  
  
"Yep. Signs are signs." Monica laughed.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you." Monica pulled on Chandler's tie and kissed him.  
  
*  
  
Thanks so much for all the reviews!! The end. How was that? Please review!! 


End file.
